happy days for akatsuki
by Naoka Eshtophiiaa DeevKhan
Summary: di balik markas akatsuki tersimpan beberapa kisah aneh dari para anggotanya, ada apa ya ? jawabannya ada di cerita ini .. chapter end update.. memang ga niat nulis summary ! ya udah please RnR yo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto

Pairing : akatsuki

Rated : T+

Warning : ga keren, ga bagus dan ga kreatif bikin fic karena ini my first fic

Summary : yay ! akatsuki ada berita besar yang menimpa leader nya yaitu pain. Apa yang terjadi dengan pai ?

HAPPY DAYS FOR AKATSUKI

chapter 1 : weeding

Jress ... jresss... Seseorang berjubah hitam bercorak awan merah

berlari dengan cepatnya. Hingga sampai di sebuah desa ninja yang

bernama desa konohagakure...

Di Konoha dia menjumpai hokage ke 6. sahabat lamanya...

Naruto : apaan ini ?

Pein : undangan pernikahan, tolong sebarin ya… (sambil pergi lagi)

Naruto membuka undangan itu sambil angguk angguk dan geleng geleng.

Sementara itu pein melesat ke sunagakure sambil memberikan sejumlah

undangan kepada gaara, lalu ke kumogakure nitip undangan ma killer bee,

ke hoshigakure, ke iwagakure, ke mana mana gakure…

sampe smua undangan tersebar.

Naruto nyebarin pake kagebunshin, bee lewat

Konser tunggal nya (sok kyak artis) yang dating ke konser di kasih undangan nya tp saying nya gak ada yang dating dan gaara pake pasirnya

(ga nyambung, ne outhor gimana sich bikin fanfic ga becus)

Ternyata itu undangan pernikahan konan ma pein yahiko (bukan nagato loh,

nagato kan udah jiun).

Di hari pernikahan mereka, smua shinobi dari sluruh desa dan anggota

akatsuki berkumpul. Di depan rikudo shanin sebagai penghulu,

mereka mengucapkan janji setia.

Rikudo : apakah kalian kalian akan berbagi pada pasangan kalian di saat senang,

sedih, suka, dan duka ?

Konan : ih… amit amit gue mau bagi seneng seneng ma dia.

Dia aja seneng ga bagi bagi. Ogah ah,,gue berbagi kalo gue lagi duka aja..

Pein : terserah lu, peduli amat. Cewek tulalit, di suruh beli tiket hary porter

malah beli tiket ayat ayat cina. Eh cinta…

Konan : sekali kali kenapa, nonton gue maen film di layar lebar….

Huuuuu…. (shinobi laen nyaut)

Akhirnya diputuskan bahwa konan hanya berbagi pada pein saat sedang duka

dan sedih… (hehehe aneh)

"duar… duer… dabum…. Pretet pretet pretet…" suara kembang api buatan deidara

menghiasi malam pernikahan konan dan yahiko. Para undangan berteriak senang.

Tak kalah deidara berteriak "seni adalah ledakan, ledakan adalah petasan... hmm.."

Di lain pihak, kisame sedang merenung sambil sedikit menangis, itachi yang

menyapanya tidak di hiraukan.

Itachi : kenapa kau kisame ?

Kisame : hmhmhmhm…. Temen temen ku,,,

Itachi : maksudnya aq ? (ih.. geer)

Kisame : bukan.. temen ku jadi hidangan penutup... sate hiu...

Hikz..hikz… (tangis kisame menjadi jadi). Itachi yang tidak mendengar ucapan kisame

langsung meninggalkannya karena bunyi petasan yg sangat nyaring

Kisame : hikz.. hikz…. Itachi budeg …. Teriak nya.

Killer bee : inilah dia, konser besar besaran untuk menyemarakan pernikahan

konan dan yahiko. Shumaru dan almarhum natsuhi dgn lagunya yang berjudul

nashi bashi... lalu lagu ku, killer bee

yang berjudul heros kom bek... (klo ga bisa bahasa inggris ya ga usah,,,)

Konser berjalan hingga tengah malam. Tepat pukul 12.00 ...

Pet… lampu mati. Saat lampu menyala, di panggung telah berdiri sebuah

latar cerita bergambar padang pasir dan dua boneka berbentuk kalajengking

dan seekor burung dari tanah liat.

Bee : inilah, sasori dengan karya nya ...

Wayang boneka.. dengan cerita tentang penangkapan bijuu ekor satu yakni

kazekage gaara.

*di kursi penonton *

Kakashi : ekornya gaara Cuma satu ya, ,

Gaara : iya, akatsuki mengambilnya dari ku, ,(mau nangis)

Pakkun : punya satu diambil satu… habis dong ?

Gaara : makanya sekarang aku ga punya ekor. Kalo naruto sih, ekornya diambil

satu masih sisa delapan…

Kakashi : betul juga ya… ^ ^

Deidara : "karya tanah liat ku lebih bagus daripada gambar dan boneka

kalajengking itu… hmm…. Siapa yang menggambar

latar nya ha?" teriak deidara

Smua terdiam, terlihat itachi mengangkat tangan nya.

(mengartikan kalau itachi yang menggambarnya *itachi sang pelukis*)

"astaga, itachi yang menggambarnya" kata deidara sambil lari

AMATERASU…. Mental smua karena itachi mengeluarkan amaterasu.

Akhirnya wayang sasori di mainkan hingga dini hari. Hanya kankurou yang

nganga melihat pentas seni itu sedangkan yang laen pada ngorok…

Tiba tiba… gol…. Teriak tobi dari dalam rumah konan. Smua yang mendengar

langsung masuk dan betah di dalem rumah konan sambil nonton sepak bola…

Semua yang bosen mendengar cerita sasori langsung masuk dan nonton bola.

saat semua sedang asyik nya nonton sepak bola, tiba tiba seseorang datang sambil

marah marah...

"hei kalian ini, apa tidak ada yang bisa diam? berisik sekali.

shalat tahajud ku jadi tidak khusuk tau ..." teriak hidhan sambil marah marah.

"maaf pak ustad..." kata semuanya yang lagi pada nonton bola...

akhirnya sasori berhenti sendiri mainin boneka talinya karena kecapean,

sedangkan yang nonton cuma kankurou seorang ...

===sekian===


	2. Chapter 2

**HAPPY DAYS FOR AKATSUKI**

**disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**rated : T klo ga salah di chap sblumnya**

**pairing : pastinya kumpulan orang orang berbentuk setengah manusia -?-**

**summary : masih sama, menceritakan tentang kegaduhan di markas akatsuki.**

**warning : kagak keren, kagak lucu, abal abal, etc .. cerita ini hanya lah cerita fiksi biasa, apabila da kesamaan tokoh, waktu dan latar, itu semua hanyalah kejadian yang tidak didasari unsur kesengajaan !**

**HAPPY DAYS FOR AKATSUKI CHAPTER 2 : NEWBIE AKATSUKI**

setelah dunia shinobi dihebohkan dgan penikahan antara konan dan pain kini ada berita yang menakjubkan lgi untuk kedua kalinya... *padahal yang paling heboh sendiri adalah akatsuki sendiri karena sekarang leader akatsuki punya istri*.

setelah konan sama pain menikah, pain jadi makin sering ngomel ma bawahannya, mulai dari 'jangan deket deket konan' kalo si pain lagi kagak ada di markas, jangan nyuruh konan bersih bersih markas dan yang paling heboh waktu konan kepengen kacang telor tpi yang isinya bener bener telor utuh *untung aja minta nya isi telor puyuh, gimana kalo isi telur dinosaurus ?*.

apalagi ketika deidara ketahuan lagi deket ma konan lagi berdua di markas dan kepergok pain. pain langsug ngomel sampe markas jadi licek gara gara pain ngomel sambil gerimis *baca: hujan*. sebenernya konan sama deidara lagi bikin keterampilan, deidara bikin asbak dari tanah liat *siapa yang merokok emangnya* dan konan bikin kapal kapalan dari kertas *kurang kerjaan bikin kapal kapalan*.

akhirnya konan disuruh pain tinggal di rumah mertua nya konan yaitu rikudo sannin biar ga deket deket ma deidara lagi sedangkan deidaranya hampir mati terbakar apicemburu pain yang amaterasu pun kalah panas. *pain ga marah ma konan juga? apa cuma deidara yang di hajarnya?* pain ga berani marah sama konan apalagi mbentak konan, pasti pain langsung jadi dunggur (duda nganggur).

hingga suatu hari, pain menggunakan telepati untuk menyuruh anak buah nya berkumpul di markas. padahal pain sendiri lagi ada di konoha makan ramen sambil nemuin sahabat lamanya, naruto uzumaki.

"emang ada berita apaan ha ? kalian mengganggu waktuku saja..." kata hidhan sambil marah marah pada semua anggota akatsuki,

"aku juga tidak tau hidhan... jangan marah marah seperti itu pada kami... yang minta ngumpul kan si pain... bukan kami..." jawab itachi santai "betul..betul..betul... bukankah dalam agama mu marah tanpa sebab itu dosa besar ?" balas zetsu memihak itachi.

"hmhmhm ..." hidhan mengerutkan dahi. "tau apa kalian tentang agamaku ? dewa janshin akan menghukum kalian..." teriak hidan lagi *tapi bener juga kata kata zetsu itu, marah tanpa sebab memang dosa, benak hidhan dalam hati* (nyadar lo)

lalu pain datang dengan wajah berseri seri, (^_^) = kira kira seperti ini wajahnya pain waktu dia datang.

"ada apa ketua memanggil kami dan di suruh berkumpul di markas yang penuh dengan orang orang tak wajar seperti ini ?" tanya kisame panjang lebar tapi termasuk dalam kategori menyindir.

"siapa yang kau maksud tidak wajar ha ?" kata hidhan berteriak pada kisame. "dewa janshin akan mengutukmu" tambah nya.

"sudah jangan berkelahi, sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf karena aku terlambat datang ke sni" kata pain.

"kau kan sudah tau, aku tidak suka menunggu,,," kata sasori sok keren. *biarpun dibilang keren tp readers juga ga liat tuh mukanye..*

"maaf deh sasori, sebenernya aku ingin minta tolong pada kalian, tolong buatkan aku satu ruangan lagi di markas. tp ruangan itu harus sangat bagus, indah, dan beli isi nya seperti ranjang, lemari dan sebagainya..." jelas pain

"untuk apa ruangan baru? bukannya dengan anggota skrang, ruangan nya sudah cukup" tanya itachi.

"betul itu, atau jangan jangan kau ingin membuat mushala khusus utk kita sembahyang ya ? kalau itu aku setuju un ! *?* " tanya hidhan sambil cengengesan

"enak saja, siapa yang mau sembahyang di tempat seperti kuburan begini, lagi pula uangnya mana ?" kata kakuzu sambil menyodorkan tangan nya bak anak pengamen kelaparan meminta uang pada ketua akatsuki.

"kalian berdua ini, siapa bilang mau bikin mushala ? siapa bilang uang nya sekarang ?" pain malah marah marah.

"kita punya anggota akatsuki baru, jadi kita harus buat kan ruangan." lanjut pain

"pakai saja ruangan nya konan, dia kan belum pulang dari rumah mertuanya" jawab itachi enteng yang ternyata sejak tadi ngemut permen lolipop.

"nggak mungkin karena anggota baru cewek kita datang bersama konan. mereka datang lusa, jad semua harus siap sebelum dia datang."

"baiklah, aku akan meledakkan dinding batu di dalam untuk ruangannya hmm, jdi ruangan nya berbentuk lingkaran. bagaimana hmmm? kata deidara begitu semangat karena semalam di beri baju kolor ijo sama guru guy, mungkin jadi ketularan lee sama guru guy.

"bagus sekali senpai, tobi selima, eh salah, setujuh ..." kata tobi.

"bagus tobi, kau memang anak baik, unn" kata deidara.

"padahal kau semangat karena anggota barunya itu cewek kan ? mulai tadi diem doank, pas ada kabar cewek langsung ikut ngomong" kata zetsu.

"hhmmmm" gumam deidara

"tunggu, mana uangnya?" kata kakuzu yang sejak tadi sudah punya pikiran yang buruk kalau pengeluaran kali ini akan memakai uangnya sendiri.

"pakai uang mu sendiri. atau kalian ber 8 patungan." kata pain sambil pergi keluar markas

setelah mendengar ucapan pain tadi, kakuzu sempat melongo sesaat. lalu dengan mata setan kakuzu, dia langsung melotot pada ke 7 temannya tanda dia ingin meminta uang untuk biaya renovasi markas ini. tapi... temanya sudah menghilang lebih dulu.

"dasar kalian pelit, itachi, kisame, tobi, deidara, hidhan, zetsu, sasori..." teriak kakuzu sambil meneteskan air mata kesedihan untuk kedua kalinya setelah sebelumnya dia menangis karena dompet nya hilang.

peringatan : kalian jangan membayangkan kalau markas akatsuki sebelum di renovasi itu seperti gedung presiden atau hotel yang berpintu emas, lantai keramik, kamar mandi ber shower dan atap berkubah *lu kira mesjid, dasar naoka aneh, bikin fic ga karuan gitu*. tpi hanya sekedar gua seram yang di huni beberapa makhluk ghaib.. *mirip rumah naoka sich ?*.

dua hari sudah para anggota akatsuki bekerja membuat ruangan baru. itachi, kisame, sasori, deidara, hidhan, tobi, dan zetsu bekerja sangat giat tapi kakuzu, dia ga semangat sama sekali karena dalam pekerjaan nya ini dia yang harus berkorban uang.

kisame, hidhan ma tobi membawa ranjang dan lemari ke dalam, itachi masang karpet,sasori yang mendekorasi, kakuzu petentang petenteng di sebelah mobil truk yang bawa perkakas sambil negosiasi ma penjual tentang harga ranjang dan lemari yang harganya lagi diskon biar di murahin lagi *pelit banget, dah diskon masih nawar*, zetsu nge cat tembok tapi sambil ngomel di atas tangga karena ga bisa ngecat sampe atas *soalnya sebelum tangannya nyampe di atas, sesuatu di kepalanya (VFT) lebih dulu kena plafon*, dan deidara bersih bersih di ruang lain sambil sesekali nengok lewat jendela kalo kalo pain datang dengan anggota akatsuki cewek baru. *biar dia cepet cepet dandan, untuk narik perhatian tu cewek*...

akhirnya selesai bikin tu ruangan, akatsuki semuanya minum teh di depan pintu markas, di susul deidara yang agak terlambat karena harus dandan. pas deidara datang... fuh... minyak nyong nyong deidara mencar baunya, sampe pada komen kalo minyak wanginya terlalu semerbak...

"woy.. senpai, pake minyak apaan sih? bau nya nyebar gini,,," tanya tobi sambil tutup idung

"iya, nek perut gue nyium nya" tambah zetsu.

"ini parfum alami ya ? parfum orang blum mandi ?" tanya hidhan

"berapa banyak lo make ni minyak nyong nyong ?" lanjut itachi

"ee.. jangan salah, ini minyak wangi aneka rasa.. mungkin 7 botol gue pake, karena minyak wangi kalian banyak yang ga penuh. lagian si kakuzu ga punya minyak wangi, hhmmmmm" jawab deidara santai

"apa ? kalian ?" teriak semuanya kecuali deidara sama kakuzu

"iya, gue minta semua parfum **kalian** yang ada di ruang rias, uunnnn" jawab deidara lagi semua nya nganga... ngeliat kelakuan deidara yang kayak banci populer... akhirnya semuanya terdiam karena ga semangat mukulin deidara yang memang tiap hari bikin masalah kayak gini... semuanya pun melanjutkan istirahatnya

lama banget si pain baru datang, datang pun ternyata dengan jalan ala ratu solo dengan hak 7 meter yang bikin dia ga bisa lari. dibelakang pain ada konan membawa sesuatu dengan di gendong *tapi ga keliatan benda apa itu*.

di samping pain, terlihat sosok wanita yang terlihat hanya bayangan hitamnya saja. bertubuh tidak terlalu tinggi tapi tidak telalu pendek juga, rambutnya emas panjang dan di ikat, lalu terlihat juga dadanya sangat besar... *?*

anggota akatsuki semuanya melongo...

"wow, di luar perkiraan ku..." kata kisame

"astagfirullah... jangan dilihat seperti itu bagian atas nya" kata hidhan

"aku ga percaya..." kata kakuzu

"jangan jangan..." kata tobi

"dia itu..." kata zetsu

"tidak mungkin... " kata sasori

"masa sih dia..." kata itachi

"oh my god..." kata deidara dan langsung pingsan

"tsunade..." kata itachi, kakuzu, hidhan, kisame, tobi, dan zetsu *deidara ga ada karena dia bener bener pingsan*

"hai semua..." kata konanyang sudah dekat dengan para akatsuki cengo itu.

"ga mungkin tsunade yang akan menjadi anggota akatsuki" kata itachi

"bicara apa kalian ? aku hanya ingin mengantar mereka berdua yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit konoha" jawab tsunade sambil alis nya miring sebelah.  
deidara langsung bangun dari pingsan nya...

"kalau gitu, mana anggota baru akatsuki yang kau katakan kemaren pain uunn ?" tanya deidara bersemangat dan ber api api.

"ini dia..." kata pain sambil menunjuk dan menggendong sesuatu yang di gendong konan tadi yang ternyata adalah seorang bayi perempuan mungil hasil pernikahan pain dan konan.

deidara pingsan lagi sedangkan para anggota lain langsung mendekati bayi itu sambil berkata "lucunya" dan ingin menarik narik pipi tembem bayi yang masih belum bisa membuka matanya itu ...

huahaha ! fanfic aneh ! aku aja gak inget pernah nulis ni fic, tau tau ada di upload manager nya ! hmm... yang ga suka sama crita saya, ya tak apa apa,, manusia mmang mempunyai kesalahan. maka dari itu review anda di perlukan untuk elengkapi chapter ketiga ! thx for readers !


	3. Chapter 3

**HAPPY DAYS FOR AKATSUKI**

_chapter 3_

_Disclaimer : Babe Gue_

_Rated : Z mungkin_

_oce all, ne fanfic gak berguna, ga di baca juga ga papa. iseng doank bikin dan gomen karena ku bikin satu tokoh yang namanya pastinya ngarang ! huhu, smoga aja babe masashi_

_kagak baca ni fanfic_

_ne dia chapter 3, lanjutan dari chapter 2 dan gak niat nerusin ke chapter 4 !_

setelah semua anggota akatsuki mendapat kejutan besar atas anggota baru mereka, akatsuki melakukan aktivitas mereka seperti biasa. tapi ada yang mengganjal di pikiran beberapa anggota itu, yakni anak pain yang kini tinggal bersama mereka yang sering mereka panggil ichisan. bayi mungil dan kecil itu kini mulai besar, bisa merangkak, bisa duduk, bisa berjalan hingga sekarang sudah bisa mengeluarkan kata kata dari mulut mungilnya itu.

suatu hariyang sedang hujan lebat, di markas akatsuki sedang ribut ribut nya ketika itachi dan tobi sedang bertengkar.  
"tobi, aq mau nonton DVD baru, mana remotnya?..." kata itachi marah marah

"tidak mau,, kemaren aq sudah nggak nonton, masa episode hari ini ga nonton lagi?" balas tobi

"aq ga mau tau, kemaren kan yang bikin kamu ga nonton bukan aku, tapi hidhan"kata itachi

"ga mau, kalo bisa ambil aja remot nya dari tangan aq" tantang tobi

"amaterasu..." itachi mengeluarkan jurus api hitamnya dan membakar hampir seluruh isi markas akatsuki

"susano'o..." balas tobi santai, maka amatersu itachi tidak mengenainya amaterasu itachi gagal karena dipatahkan oleh tobi. itachi yang marah langsung pergi ke desa terdekat dari markas itu yaitu sunagakure untuk nonton DVD take selebrity out spesial di rumah sasori. tobi yang masih memegang remot masih asik nonton acara kesukaan nya yaitu eyeshield 21 sambil berangan angan kalau dia menjadi atlet american football (ga bisa bayangin gue kalo tobi maen rugby).tak lama hidhan datang dan langsung berteriak

"tobi, ganti chanel nya. aq mau dengerin ceramah mamah dan a'a..." kata hidhan

"ga boleh..." kata semua anggota akatsuki kecuali sasori dan itachi yg memang lg ga ada di sana.

akhirnya pertarungan perebutan remot tv di menangkan oleh tobi. sebenarnya, acara ribut ribut tidak hanya karena pertarungan itachi dan tobi, tapi juga karena hari ini konan lagi uring uringan gara gara seharian hujan dan anaknya sampai ga pake baju mulai pagi. pain yang di suruh nyuci piring sma konan juga sambil ngomel ngomel karena ternyata konan juga ikutan nonton eyeshield 21 bareng tobi. sedangkan kisame sedang asyik maen hujan hujanan bareng zetsu (mungkin biar tumbuhan di kepalanya bisa berkembangbiak, makanya di siram tiap hari, hehehe), kakuzu ngitung uangnya di kamar (mulai pagi blom ada nongol keluar kamar plus mulai pagi blom mandi), hidhan yang ga di bolehin ndengerin ceramah lagi menghapal wirid panjang di kamarnya, deidara lagi tiduran di depan tv yang lg di tonton tobi dan konan.

sampai hari menjelang sore, itachi baru datang bareng sasori sambil hujan hujanan karena mulai pagi hujan masih turun. deidara masih tidur di depan tv, tobi ternyata setelah nonton eyeshield jg ikut tidur di sebelah deidara (wah, partner yang cocok). pain lagi ngepel (rajin bgt, kena virus apa ni orang?), kakuzu masih di kamar yang ternyata tidur bareng hidhan dan konan teriak kenceng bgt, kayak petir di tengah hujan badai...

"kisame, berenti maen hujan hujanan..." teriak konan dengan nada pooll abis, ember utk pain ngepel sampe tumpah karena teriakan konan mengakibatkan gempa berkekuatan 6,7 skala richter di sekitar markas akatsuki.  
"ame ga furu..." kata kisame yang ga denger teriakan konan karena ngira tadi itu suara beledek (petir maksudnya)

tiba2 kisame merasakan hawa membunuh yang luar biasa, terpusat pada seorang wanita yang sedang melotot pada nya dengan tatapan ingin membunuhnya, ingin mencekiknya, ingin memakannya dan ingin mencincangnya... merasa akan ada hal yang buruk, kisame segera menghentikan aktivitas nya yaitu maen hujan hujanan dan segera masuk markas sambil basah kuyup. lalu hawa membunuh yang luar biasa itu hilang seketika... hehehe

"loh! kisame, zetsu mana ?" tanya konan dengan nada sedikit riang

"bukannya mulai jam satu siang tadi dia duluan berenti maen hujan nya ?" jawab kisame sambil handukan

"ga ada, ngaco kamu, nyatanya sekarang mana orangnya?" tanya konan lagi

"aku jg ga tau, tadi dia bilang masuk angin, kdingan, jadi dia berenti duluan trus masuk markas dan diriku tidak tahu lagi" jelas kisame

"begitu ya!" kata konan sambil manggut manggut.

"tobi, kamu tau dimana si kantong semar?" lanjut konan pada tobi yang baru bangun dan kucek kucek mata.

"hah? siapa?" tanya balik tobi ga ngerti karena baru bangun

"kantong semar... zetsu... budek.. " kisame ikut jawab

"m ana tobi tau, tobi kan tadi tidur, jadi I DON'T KNOW WHAT WHAT..." jawab tobi masih bingung

"bahasa apaan tuh? I DON'T KNOW WHAT WHAT ?" tanya sasori yang tadi baru datang sama itachi ikut nanya

"wah.. senpai ga gaul, gitu aja ga tau. coba aja artikan satu satu." jelas tobi

"hhmmm..." kata konan, kisame, sasori dan deidara (loh? deidara khan lagi tidur?)

"I (ai) artinya apa?"tanya tobi sok jadi guru

"aku..." jawab konan

"DON'T ?" tanya tobi lagi

"tidak ..." jawab kisame

"KNOW ?" tanya tobi lagi

"tau..." jawab sasori

"WHAT WHAT ?"

"hmmm? ga ada bahasa ingris itu WHAT WHAT..." jawab sasori, konan dan kisame

"apa apa..." kata deidara yang lagi ngigau dan pain yang lagi membereskan air pel yang tumpah tadi ikut nyaut...

"bener itu senpai deidara dan ketua... jadi kalau di sambung ?" lanjut tobi

"aku tidak tau apa apa..." kata sasori, konan dan kisame bareng cengo

"pinter..." kata tobi

"iya juga ya,,, tobi bener, memang pinter dia bahasa inggris" kata kisame

"haha... kalian aja udah kalah bahasa melawan murid ku, belum melawan aku..." teriak pain

"bener ketua, lain kali ajarin tobi bahasa jawa ya ?" balas tobi

"gamphank..." jawab pain.

ternyata yang mengajarkan tobi bahasa inggris itu adalah pain, wih keren. pain ga cuma bisa bahasa inggis loh! dia jago bahasa jawa, bahasa jepang, bahasa spanyol, bahasa italia, bahasa india, bahasa arab, bahasa korea, bahasa batak, bahasa banjar, bahasa madura, dan bahasa maluku. keren pokoknya, karena di tempat tempat itu lah dia punya mata mata, jadi di haruskan bisa bahasa daerah anak buahnya. bahkan di markas dia berbicara berbahasa arab pada hidhan, bahasa inggris pada tobi, bahasa korea pada itachi, bahasa india pada kakuzu, bahasa banjar pada zetsu dan pada kisame berbahasa hewan... xixixi

"tadi aku liat zetsu lagi di warung sate depan gang sana" kata itachi tiba tiba

"hah ? sialan tu anak, ga tau apa kalau di sini lagi bingung nyariin dia ?" kata konan sebel

"wah.. bkin repot aja, ya sudah aku mau mandi duluan, dingin nich..." lanjut kisame

tak lama kemudian deidara bangun dari tidur panjang nya. di susul dua orang zombie yang ikut keluar dari kamar, kakuzu dan hidhan, yang ternyata sudah beberapa menit yang lalu bangun akibat teriakan konan tadi...

"sial, aku mimpi buruk, tadi aku mimpi di sambar petir.." cerita kakuzu pada sobatnya hidhan.

"loh, khok sama, tadi ada bledek lewat, nyaaaaaaaa...ring banget" balas hidhan yang ga kalah ceritanya

"itu tadi konan teriak ... bukan bledek atau petir...mirip bledek ya..." kata pain, dia berani ngomong gitu karena konan lagi ke dapur, coba konan lagi di depannya, jangan berharap pain masih bernafas 5 menit lagi...

"oh.. pantesan..." jawab kakuzu sambil manggut manggut

setelah kisame selesai mandi, tiba tiba konan, pain dan sasori ribut karena pengen duluan mandi. maklum lah, markas akatsuki yang dihuni 11 orang cuma punya satu WC dan satu kamar mandi.

"konan... sekali kali kau ngalah donk..." ujar sasori

"ga mau, cowok yang harus nya ngalah... aku cewek tunggal di sini..." balas konan akhirnya karena sasori mengalah dari konan maka konan yang mandi selanjutnya. sebenernya sasori males debat sama konan karena pasti ujung ujung nya dia kalah juga, pain sendiri tadi hanya diam. mana mungkin dia berani bicara macam macam pada istrinya.

ternyata konan mandinya bak ratu solo, lamaaaa... banget, authornya aja sampe males nulis gara gara nungguin konan mandi. setelah konan keluar, pertarungan dilanjutkan antara pain vs sasori.

"masa aku ngalah lagi sich ?" kata sasori sebel

"kau ingat,,, aku ketua disini..." kata pain sok serem sama sasori yang sama sekali ga takut ma pain

"beraninya bilang gitu sama aku, sama konan mana berani.." gumam sasori

akhirnya pain yang mandi, tak lama kemudian sasori menyusul karena dia sejak awal antri. mungkin kalau ada yang nyalip dia lagi, pasti dia ngamuk dan berakibat buruk pada markas yang sudah reyot ini.

"paman tobi... ternyata papa sama yang lain pada takut sama mama ya?" kata ichisan, putri pertama konan X pain yang baru bangun dan langsung duduk di sebelah tobi dan deidara

"iya ichi... smuanya pada takut sama mama... paman tobi juga takut.." jawab tobi sambil cengengesan

"oh... ternyata paman tobi juga takut sama mama nya ichi..." kata ichi sambil tertawa

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku mandi juga...un !" kata deidara.

"ichi mau ikut kak deidara mandi?" tanya deidara ramah.

"engga, ichi sudah mandi tadi sama mamah..." jawab ichi

deidara pun mandi, tidak lama untuknya mandi tapi, lewat 30 menit deidara tidak keluar dari kamar mandi. tobi yang bingung lalu mengetok pintu kamar mandi nya, takutnya kalau kalau deidara pingsan di dalam kamar mandi atau terkunci di dalamnya, hehehe.

"senpai, senpai sedang apa? kenapa lama banget mandinya" teriak tobi

"aku belum selesai tobi, sabar dulu..." jawab deidara yang tak kalah nyaring

"memang nya senpai sedang apa?" tanya tobi lagi

"aku sejak tadi sedang sikat gigi un !" jawab deidara masih di dalam kamar mandi

"oh.. baiklah, kalau ada apa apa, senpai teriak saja ya..." kata tobi

"kau pikir aku anak kecil, bodoh ?" balas deidara

ternyata deidara sedang sikat gigi di dalam, tobi paham apa yang di lakukan deidara di dalam. maklum lah, deidara punya mulut melebihi manusia biasa, satu di kepalanya (wajar)dan dua mulut di masing masing telapak tangannya, makanya dia lama sikat giginya... tak lama deidara keluar dan langsung masuk kamarnya.

"kakek kakuzu dan pak haji ga mandi ?" tanya ichisan pada kakuzu dan hidhan yang lewat disebelah nya dan tobi

"iya ichi... ni kak kakuzu mau mandi..." jawab kakuzu yang dalam hati sebel karena namanya diawali dengan kata 'kakek' bukan kakak

itu sebenarnya ajaran dari tobi, menyuruh ichi memanggilnya dirinya paman, memanggil hidhan dengan sebutan pak haji, dan kakek kakuzu. lalu kakuzu masuk kamar mandi tapi akhirnya pasangan sahabat zombie itu mandi bersama hidhan dengan alasan menghemat waktu. sampai di dalam kamar mandi, hidhan dan kakuzu kebingungan karena odol nya abis, karena ulahnya deidara yang sikat gigi sampai 3x jadinya boros odol. akhirnya mereka berdua ga sikat gigi.

malam pun tiba, zetsu ternyata ga pulang. semuanya sudah kumpul di ruang tamu akatsuki. pain, konan, ichisan, sasori, tobi, itachi, kisame, hidhan dan kakuzu sudah nongol dan mulai ngobrol. tak lama deidara nongol setelah sejak tadi dandan.

"loh.. dah pada ngumpul ternyata..." sambut deidara pada semua nya.

"iya, ayo, kau duduk juga.." kata pain

"terima kasih. oiya, itachi, kau belum mandi kan un ?" tanya deidara, spontan semua menoleh pada itachi

"hehehe... dingin, males ah..." jawab itachi, sedangkan konan dan kakuzu yang ada di samping itachi mulai agak geser geser.

"wah, senpai itachi blum mandi tenyata, membuat malu clan uchiha saja..." kata tobi

"kau juga tidak mandi kan tobi ? hmm" kata deidara ichisan yang sejak tadi di pangkuan tobi langsung minta turun.

"dasar uchiha... pemalas mandi..." kata semuanya serentak kecuali tobi dan itachi sendiri.

"hehe... ketahuan deh, kelemahan clan uchiha..." kata tobi dan itachi berbarengan...

===tamat===

hmm,, jelek bgt ujung2 nya, tapi dari pada gak ada kerjaan ! oia readers, saya berniat bikin grup anime di FB, tujuan nya utk mengirim fanfic anime, bagi author pengalaman yang punya banyak fic, minta diskusi nya di FB, klo2 aja tertarik jd admin dan bisa ngirim fic karya sendiri ! hoho, nama profil saya, 'tenten kunoichi' hyuuga.. please ADD n REVIEW nya !


End file.
